


It's Like a Truth Serum

by agent85



Series: Written Before Season 2 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, and a little angst, but mostly the fluff and the humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/pseuds/agent85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wakes up from his coma and realizes that the narcotics they gave him are working a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like a Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://youtu.be/IqebEymqFS8. 
> 
> I wrote this before season 2 aired, and it takes place after 1x22. Just emphasizing that, because otherwise it won't make sense.

He wakes up in a world made of white haze and hums.

In time, the haze clears, revealing a white, speckled ceiling. He wants to find the source of the noise, but he discovers that he can't turn his head.

He can't move at all.

A panic ripples through him. He doesn't know where he is, or how he got there, but something inside him says that this is everything he feared. He wants to thrash, to scream, to escape, but he can barely blink.

He's trapped there.

A face appears. It's full of worry and hope, and its eyes search his with a determined patience that strikes him somehow. But then he realizes that it's a she, that it's her eyes. He doesn't know who she is, but she's unbearably beautiful. Maybe this place won't be so bad.

"Hello, Fitz," she says, and he wonders who she's talking to before she realizes that she's talking to him.

He must be Fitz.

What a weird name. But he likes the way she says it.

"Now, your system has been flooded with a lot of narcotics. It's likely that your head is a bit foggy right now, but don't worry. It'll clear up soon." He can't breathe, because he feels the most beautiful woman on Earth take his hand in hers. He sees tears in her eyes and feels moisture in his own. The meaning of what she's saying is lost on him, but the sound of her voice awakens something within. He can't talk, but that's okay. All he wants is to hear her speak again.

She starts to pull her hand away, and he tries to grab after it, but he can't reach her. The tears are flowing freely now, and he knows he should help it, but he can't.

"Shhh, it's okay."

She's above him now, and it's more than he can take. She cups his cheek and the very touch of her is so soothing that he can do nothing else but breathe and feel her skin against his. He never wants to leave this place.

***

He awakens again, and it's okay, because she's still there. What was that name she called him? He can't remember. But there is no tube in his throat, and when he tells his arms to move, they reach out for her.

***

"Eat your cracker, Fitz."

Fitz. That's what she calls him. There are other people who come here, other doctors and nurses, but she is the only one who says his name and makes it feel like it belongs to him. They're alone now. He shouldn't stare at her, but he is.

"Fitz, eat the cracker." The words are kind, but insistent. He realizes that there is something in his hand, and he tries to put it in his mouth, but he misses. He tries again.

"Who are you?"

"Eat your cracker, Fitz."

"Did the doctor send you?"

"Eat your cracker."

He's trying to obey, but it's hard to focus on eating when she's there to look at.

"You're a looker."

He sees the way her eyes grow wide, and he smiles.

He chews, and he cries out in pain.

"It hurts, I need more medicine."

"We'll get you some. Eat your cracker."

"Are you my doctor? You must be a great doctor. Everyone does everything you say, because you're so beautiful."

She smiles, and there's a tinge of color in her cheeks. He doesn't care if it hurts, he keeps eating. Anything to make her smile like that.

"Are you a model?"

"What?"

He smiles as he chews. "You're the prettiest woman I've ever seen. Are you famous?"

"No, Fitz. I'm not famous."

"Then who are you?"

"Eat your cracker."

"What's your name?"

She sighs. "It's Jemma. Jemma Simmons."

"Jemma."

He's trying her name out, and it feels good on his tongue. Better than the cracker. "Jemma. Jemma."

She laughs. It's a quiet laugh, but it's a laugh.

"Who are you?"

She looks down at her hands, then at him. "I'm Jemma Simmons. I'm your friend."

"You're my  _friend_?" It's the best thing he's ever heard, because that means that she knows him. She _knows_  him. But he also feels like it's not quite right. "Are you sure you're just my friend?"

She looks down again. "I'm your best friend. We work together."

"Man, I must have been tortured."

She looks up. "What?"

"Being just friends with a girl as pretty as you must be torture. I probably love you."

"Eat your cracker, Fitz."

"Do I love you?"

"I told you; we're friends."

"Do we kiss? I want to kiss you."

"No Fitz, we don't kiss."

"Do we hold hands?"

"Not like that, we don't."

"Well, we should. If you want to, I mean."

"Fitz, eat your cracker."

"I'm trying, I'm trying. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"I could be your boyfriend. I could be your husband, if you want."

"Fitz." She's laughing now, in spite of herself. "Fitz, you're waking up. In a while, I'll see what you remember, and I'll help you fill in the gaps."

"I hope I remember you. I don't care about anything else, just you."

"Fitz," she says, and she leans over to kiss him on the forehead, her fingers lingering near his hairline. "Fitz, eat your cracker. I'll be right here."

***

It's been a few hours, but the drugs have almost completely worn off. Now he can look at her and remember.

That's a blessing and a curse.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, returning with another cup of ice chips. There is an easiness around her now, and he wonders if it's because she says that he didn't forget much. He wishes that he had forgotten more.

"Like less of an idiot," he admits.

"Oh, Fitz. You were coming out of sedation. Your reaction was perfectly normal."

"And perfectly embarrassing." He's lying down, so he can't properly fold his arms and huff, but he tries.

"Well, then you're lucky that it was just me, then. You know I won't tell anyone."

"You know that I'm not worried about you tattling. I'm worried about you looking me in the eye again."

A playful smile curls across her lips. "Why would that be? Just because you called me beautiful-"

"Jemma-"

"And you wanted to hold hands-"

"Jemma, stop-"

"And you proposed marriage-"

"Stop, Jemma, please."

She must see the mortification in his eyes, because she sighs. "Don't worry, Fitz. I take it as a compliment."

He tries to speak, but tears come instead.

"Fitz?" She leans over and caresses his cheek. "Fitz, I'm sorry. The drugs weaken your emotional filters, and it looks like you still haven't gotten them back. I didn't mean-"

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just—I don't want you to see me like this."

She sighs again. "Fitz, I've known you a long time. I've seen you blackout drunk, remember? How is this any worse?"

"Never mind."

She shakes her head. "You're not getting off that easy. I want answers now, while you're more willing to give them."

"Fine, it's not like I get what I want anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Fitz."

"I don't want to be 'poor Fitz' or 'silly Fitz.' I don't want you to see me like that."

"That's not how I see you."

"Isn't it?"

"No, it's not. How many times do I have to tell you that you're my best fr-" She pauses. "Oh."

If he could burrow deeper into his hospital bed, he would.

"I know I'm not being fair. I just, I can't help it. I was so scared to tell you how I feel, and now that I did, you're-"

"What did you think would happen?" The teasing has left her voice, and he finds her eyes to make sure they confirm her sincerity.

"Honestly?"

She nods, then stares at her hands.

"I thought I would die."

"You thought I would just leave you there at the bottom of the ocean?"

"I don't know, I thought-"

"I told you, I couldn't live if you didn't. I meant it."

"No, that's not true. " _I_  said I couldn't live if  _you_  didn't. And you said that you felt the same way."

"Yeah, so?"

He's the one avoiding her eyes now, picking at his new cast. "You don't."

"Fitz."

"I knew it the whole time, of course. I know you better than anyone. I saw the way you looked at Mike Petersen and Agent Triplett."

"Fitz!"

"I'll be okay with it, eventually. I just, I'm not there yet, so if you could just be gentle-"

"Fitz, look at me."

He hesitated, but obeyed. 

"You haven't seen me these past few weeks when you were under. I was a wreck."

"You look fine to me."

"Thanks. I was able to pull myself together a bit when I saw you were getting better. At first, all I could think was that you wouldn't wake up. And then when you did-"

"I didn't remember you."

"Yes, which I said, is quite normal, but—" He sees the tears form in her eyes, and his heart breaks. "But I didn't know what would happen when you were yourself again. I didn't even know if you would  _be_  yourself again."

"Hey." He reaches out and grabs her hand, and she smiles at it.

"And honestly, when you started hitting on me, I had no idea what to make of it."

"Jemma, I'm right here. All of me."

"Yes, I know that now." She wipes a tear from her eyes and gives a sad smile. "So don't worry about how I see you. You're here, I'm here, that's all that matters."

He nods. "Okay. but Jemma?"

"Yeah, Fitz?"

"While I'm still under this truth serum, there's one more thing I want to tell you."

"Okay."

"You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

They're both crying now, but he doesn't mind. Not as long as her hand stays in his. But something shifts, and it must be her, because he feels her lips press gently against his.

"Oh, Fitz," she says.


End file.
